Something Dark
by honkytonk-babe3
Summary: Isabella, a young teen from a different dimension, has run away from her dimension and entered ours! Head on, she runs into the turtles. Who is she, why did she run away, and what is going on with Donny? Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's been awhile hasn't it? Well, here's a new story. Some of you who have read my Hesitate series and When Wings are cut may remember the name, Ninalia, but I assure you, this story has no relation to those at all. This is actually the story that inspired Hesitate, but I never got around to writing it. I hope you enjoy this one!**

It was the year of 2012 in the 18thX dimension. Four 17-year-old girls were training in the dojo, as per usual, but today, it was slightly different. One of the girls, the youngest, was fighting for a completely different reason.

Isabella, a young girl with natural pink and blue short-cut hair and amber eyes, stood on her corner of the mat. She was sweating something terrible and almost out of breath as she faced her older sister, Carmen, the second oldest who had natural pink and black hair in a ponytail. She took a split second to look over at her two other sisters, Micah, whose hair was bright orange and in pigtails, and Ninalia, whose hair was multi-colored and shoulder length. Ninalia gave her a small nod in support. Isabella nodded back and gripped her knives tightly. With speed and grace, she pounced into the air and flipped, landing behind Carmen, who turned quickly, swiping at her sister with her dagger. Isabella dodged and blocked every swipe and managed to cause a slight cut on Carmen's arm. This surprised her, Isabella noticed with a smirk. She dropped and spread her leg to trip her sister, not expecting the result.

Carmen, as she fell, grabbed hold of Isabella's ankle and pulled on it harshly, causing her to fall as well. This gave her enough to roll on top of a struggling Isabella and pin her to the floor. The two heard a whistle and Carmen stood, holding a hand out to her young sister, which was denied as Isabella stood herself. All four girls took their places kneeling on the mat. Their father, Coro, walked in front of them, stopping at the oldest.

"Ninalia," he said, "very good. You showed exceptional leadership and very agile movement." He moved to Micah. "Micah, you have gotten much quicker and stealthier. Well done." He moved to Carmen. "Your concentration was very well put together, Carmen. I'm very impressed." He then moved in front of Isabella. She looked up at him with expressionless amber eyes. "You were too sloppy, Isabella. Your movements were predictable, your attacks were weak, and you have no self-control." Isabella's fists clenched and she looked down at her knees. She felt the stares of pity from her sisters and gritted her teeth. "I would have expected much better from you after you requested the duel. I'm disappointed." Isabella had to bite her tongue to not say anything, but it was difficult. "You're all dismissed."

The girls left the dojo and separated. Ninalia walked into her bedroom. Micah went to the small library. Carmen watched Isabella walk towards the family's portal. The portal gave the girls power to enter other dimensions, though Isabella was never allowed such privilege. Isabella stared at the portal silently, her fists clenched and her eyes welling with tears. She hated how much her father detested her. He was always refusing her certain things and saying so many insults. Her fists began to shake.

Carmen walked over to her sister and put a hand on her shoulder. "You okay, Izzy?" she asked hesitantly. Izzy looked up at her, making a tear fall down her cheek.

"I'm absolutely peachy, Carmen, what do you think?" she spat in anger. Carmen sighed and put her hand on the top of Isabella's head.

"Don't take it too hard," she said with a small smile. "Father will be father. He's strict. You know that." Isabella scoffed and knocked Carmen's hand away.

"Don't give me that," she said as she turned away. "He hates me and you know it. Not like you would understand, especially with how he spoils you guys." Carmen glared.

"That's not true and you know it, Izzy," she growled. Isabella rolled her eyes and turned back towards her sister.

"Oh, really?" she asked, her anger growing. "He's always telling me how pathetic I am. He always looks down on me. He never lets me out of the palace. He always tells me how he wishes I was never born. Worst of all, he always compares me to you!" Carmen's eyes widened as she looked at Isabella's amber eyes, which were beginning to grow red, but it faded. Isabella looked away and wiped her tears away. "Whatever. It doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Isabella!" their father called from the door of his dojo. Isabella looked over at him with her arms crossed. He gestured her over with his finger and she swallowed nervously and started walking over to the dojo.

…..

Isabella was on the floor, blood dripping from her bottom lip. What had started as a normal conversation had rapidly turned into an argument. Isabella had said something along the lines of, "How can a man of honor hate his youngest daughter?" and he had struck her in return. She pushed herself off the ground and wiped the blood from her lip. "Feel better?" she asked bitterly, returning the vicious glare her father was giving her.

"You are utterly useless, you little brat," he growled lowly. "I knew you were going to be a problem after you killed your mother."

"I didn't kill her, you bastard!" Isabella shouted in anger and frustration, earning yet another strike to the face. She stayed standing as she held her jaw in pain. Her fists clenched tightly and she turned her face to her father once more. "I…I hate you. I hate you… so much."

"Well than," Coro said with a twisted smirk, "now you'll understand how I feel, you ungrateful little bitch." Isabella snapped and, quick as lightening, let her fist fly and struck her father across his temple. He stumbled back as she ran out of the dojo, blood on her fist and chin. Carmen looked at her in worry as she ran past her and towards the portal.

"Izzy!" she shouted, going after her. Isabella didn't stop. She ran towards the portal and, just before Carmen could grab her, she jumped.

…..

Isabella woke up in a daze. She heard all sorts of noises such as what she had studied to be called car horns. She opened her eyes and found herself sitting in an alley. She stood, shaking her head dizzily. She looked around the space and started walking towards the end of the alley slowly.

"Where are you going, baby?"

…..

_Coro stood in the hospital room next to his wife, Marissa. He looked over at the four little beds that held his new daughters. His eyes slid to the one who had just been born minutes ago. She had little sprouts of pink and blue hair and was sucking away at her thumb. Coro looked back over at Marissa and grabbed her hands. She looked at him weakly._

"_C-Coro…" she said softly, "please… take care of them. Love… them." She closed her eyes and Coro's eyes widened._

"_M-Marissa? Marissa?!" Doctors began rushing into the room and pushing him out, along with the four babies. He grabbed the shoulder of one of them. "What's wrong with my wife?!"_

"_Sir," the doctor said, "your wife has suffered a break in her uterus in a very difficult place to fix it. I'm afraid… we won't be able to save her." Coro gasped lightly and stepped back. The doctor turned and went into the room. Coro turned to his daughters and walked over to the youngest. She opened her eyes and looked at him, giggling a little. Something dark crossed in Coro's eyes as he stared at this child._

'_You killed her,' he thought to her. 'If you weren't born, she'd be alive.'_

**Well, there's chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it! More chapters will be up very soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Second chapter is up! Hope you like it!**

**The guys in this story are all in their twenties, btw. Leo is 24. Raph is 23. Donny is 22. Mikey is 21.**

Isabella turned her head towards the gruff voice and saw three larger men, all carrying a weapon of sorts. One held a bat with a nail run through it. Another held a coil of heavy chains. The last one was carrying a knife and had two guns on his belt. The men walked up to the exhausted girl, who was still leaning against the wall, and they circled around her. Though tired, Isabella glared at all of them. "What do you want? Can't you idiotic, brainless, jerks tell that I'm too tired for your shit?" The tallest of the men whistled and grabbed her upper arm.

"Well, boys," he said with a sneer, "it looks like we found a good one." He pulled Isabella towards him and then slammed her against the wall roughly, making her cringe. The men all grabbed a hold of her, pinning her to the wall.

'_Dammit, Izzy, think!_' she thought to herself frantically. '_Fight! Do something!_' The men began letting their hands roam over her well-endowed body and she struggled with the little strength she had. She was suddenly thrown to the ground and felt her clothing being torn off.

It was then when the screams began, but they weren't coming from her. They were coming from the men who were touching her. She looked behind her and saw a figure, fighting the men off with incredible skill. Isabella turned back around and tried to get up, but she was only able to crawl towards the alley opening.

She suddenly felt something on her shoulder that made her jump and turn back around. Her eyes widened as she stared at this creature. It looked like a terrapin, but taller with a human stance. It wore a purple mask and had a boe-staff as its weapon of choice. It stared down at her with navy-blue eyes and a concerned look. "W-What are you?" Isabella asked softly. The figure knelt next to her and looked at some marks that decorated the girl's body.

"My name's Donatello," it said in a softer male voice. "Are you okay?" Isabella nodded once and tried to stand up. Donatello helped her, but her knees buckled and she fell again. Donatello sighed then picked her up carefully and began walking. "They'll have help coming for them soon," he said as he look down at her. "Is it alright if I take you somewhere a bit safer?" Isabella nodded and sighed tiredly. She rested her head against the turtle's shoulder and, before they knew it, she was out cold.

…..

"Donny, who the shell is she?" Leonardo asked as Donny lay the girl on their couch.

"She was attacked by a few Purple Dragons," Donny said, feeling the girl's forehead.

"So?" their brother, Raphael asked with his arms crossed. "It ain't like dat don't happen often."

"This is different," Donny said as he lifted the girl's arm. "She has a brand on her lower arm. Plus, I checked the roots of her hair. Pink and blue are her natural colors." The youngest of the four boys, Michelangelo, suddenly walked over and grabbed the girls arm, staring at the brand.

"Dudes," he said, "I think I know what this is! I saw a symbol like this in my comic book!" Raph rolled his eyes.

"I doubt dat it would be da same thing, Mike," he said. Mikey jumped up and ran to his room, got his book, then came running back in. He flipped to the right page and showed Donny.

"Tell me this isn't the same mark!" he said indignantly. Donny looked at the symbol on the page and then the one on the girl's arm and his eyes widened.

"They're the exact same symbol," he said, astonished. Leo looked at Mikey and shrugged.

"Okay than," he said. "Enlighten us, Mikey. What does the symbol mean?" Mikey smiled and sat down.

"Well," he said, "There's this dimension that's close to ours. It's got people who look like us, but they aren't really like us, you know? Their hair is all in abnormal coloring and they are usually natural born fighters. The king, Corso Cialis, has two daughters. One is meant to be on the good side and rule, but the other gets all jealous and becomes the villain after giving in to her inner demons. This symbol," he pointed to the girl's arm again, "is the symbol of their race. It means 'to live or lose'." He looked up and nearly jumped out of his shell. The girl was staring at him with intensity in her amber eyes. The guys all looked at her as she sat up, rubbing her head.

"You are right about the people of the race," she said silently. "I do have a few corrections, however. The king you called Corso Cialis's real name is Coro Cialis. He also has four daughters, not two." The turtles all were staring at this girl who was apparently of a different dimension. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in New York City," Donny said, grabbing a cold towel from his first aid kit and handing it to her. She put it around her neck and groaned a little.

"I'm on Earth," she mused to herself. "Good."

"Who are ya, anyway?" Raph asked.

"My name is Isabella," she said, "and I'm from the 18thX dimension that your brother just informed you of." Leo looked at her and crossed his arms.

"If you're from a different dimension," he said, "how did you get here?" Isabella looked at him and shrugged.

"I jumped into a portal and ended up here." She swung her legs around and tried to stand up, but her legs were still somewhat weak and she stumbled forward into Donny's arms. Donny blushed a little bit as he helped her stand up. "The stupid portal exhausted me…" She felt her strength come back and she pushed away from Donny gently. "Thanks," she mumbled as she turned towards the front door. "Thank you all, but I need to go."

"Wait!" Donny said, a little louder than he meant to. Isabella turned towards him. "You can stay for awhile if you want to." Leo looked at Donny and grabbed his arm.

"Mikey, Raph," he said, "stay here and entertain her, please." He took Donny into another room. "Are you crazy?!" he whispered. "A random stranger from a different dimension just pops up and you just so suddenly say that she can stay?"

"Leo, she needs help," Donny said calmly, looking out the door to see Mikey showing the comic to Isabella and her smiling just a little at the inaccuracy of the book. "I have a feeling about her." Leo crossed his arms and eyed Donny seriously.

"Are you sure it's not just because she's the first girl here since April?" Donny blushed and looked away.

"Leo," he said softly, "she needs help. She's obviously never been to Earth before. We can't just let her go out and get attacked again." He stared at his brother with pleading in his eyes and Leo sighed and thought for a moment.

"Fine," he said in a minute. "If you wanna keep her here, than she's your responsibility. You keep her safe. You mentor her, got it?" Donny's eyes brightened and he nodded.

"Thanks, Leo," he said as he walked out and over to Isabella. "You can stay her if you want to." Isabella looked at Donny indifferently and stood.

"Thank you," she said. "You're very kind." Donny felt himself blush again and he led Isabella towards a spare room.

…..

Isabella lay on her bed and sighed again, wondering if her family, well her sisters, was at least a little worried for her. She thought about Carmen's look two seconds before Isabella jumped. It was both shocked and scared. Isabella sighed again and got up, looking at the time; 2:34 a.m. It would be late evening in the 18thX dimension right about now. Isabella was hungry.

She went out of the room, wearing nothing but a large tee-shirt that Raphael had lent her from his friend… what was it… Casey? Whatever. Isabella walked to the kitchen and silently opened the fridge. She saw a box that was flat and square and had an Italian word written across it. "What is this?" she asked herself.

"That's pizza," a gruff voice behind her said, making her jump and turn around. Raphael was sitting at the table, a beer in his hand. Isabella glared a bit and stood up, straightening the shirt that, what she didn't realize, only reached just above her thighs. She turned back around and grabbed the box. "Need some help?" Raphael asked, leaning slightly, eying Isabella's rather nice ass as she reached up to the cupboards for a paper plate.

"I'm fine," she said as she opened the box, staring at the food, somewhat confused. "What exactly is on this?"

"Pepperoni, sausage, and some olives, I think," Raph replied, taking a swig of his drink. "Hey, do ya mind grabbin' me another one of these? They're on the bottom shelf." Isabella opened the fridge again and bent down to grab a beer. Raph's eyebrows raised as the tee-shirt lifted to show what looked like pink lace underwear. He averted his eyes when Isabella turned back around and handed the drink to him.

"Can I have one?" she asked. Raph chugged some and then looked at the girl, somewhat amused.

"How old are ya?" he asked.

"I'm 20, why?" Raph leaned back in his chair.

"Then, no," he said. Isabella looked confused.

"Why not?"

"Drinkin' age on Earth is 21," Raph said. "Sorry."

"Then why are you drinking it?" Isabella asked, feeling both annoyed and confused.

"I'm 23," he said with a smirk. "why? How old do I look?"

"18." Isabella grabbed two slices out of the box of pizza and put it on the plate. She looked up at the microwave and stared at it. "You can help me with this if you want to." Raph got up and walked over to the girl. He grabbed the plate, opened the microwave, and reached up over Isabella. "Thanks." Isabella put the box away. Raph leaned against the counter, still looking at her, only this time, she noticed. "Did you lose something over here, Raphael?" Raph snapped out of it and looked her in the eyes.

"Sorry," he said, rubbing his neck. He turned around and grabbed his beer. "Night, Izzy." He walked out of the kitchen and to his bedroom. Isabella rolled her eyes and, when it was done, she grabbed her pizza and walked out of the kitchen as well and back to her room.

**Chapter two is here, finally! Hope you guys liked it and chapter three will be up soon enough. **

**Raphael is still a guy, so nobody needs to say how much of a pervert he is. Honestly, a cute girl with a well-endowed body comes to live with a boy who hasn't really had a girlfriend and you expect him to be a gentleman when she isn't looking? It's Raphael for crying out loud. (I loved writing that part!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter threeeee! Welcome back! Hope you guys like this chapter!**

Coro woke up in the morning, his scowl still printed on his face. He got out of bed and walked out to where his daughters were all talking, or well, most of them. Isabella was still missing. Micah looked up to see her father and she walked over to him. "Father!" she said energetically. "We found her! We found Isabella!" Coro looked at her, then at Carmen and Ninalia.

"Where is she, then?" he asked. Ninalia walked over to the portal and flipped on to Earth.

"She's there, Father," she said softly. "New York City, to be exact." Coro nodded once, then turned to his room.

"Good work, girls," he said flatly, walking towards his room and shutting the door behind him. Micah frowned and turned to her sisters.

"So," she said, "how are we going to get her back here? She always said that she'd leave the minute she got the chance and then never come back." Carmen shrugged and put a hand on Micah's shoulder.

"Father will figure it out," she said. "Everything will work out fine. Izzy will come back and everything will be how it used to." Ninalia chuckled bitterly and sat down.

"I doubt it," she said as her sisters sat with her. "She hates Father. If she was ever going to come back, we'd have to drag her here." She sighed and looked up at the other two.

"I hope she's okay," Micah said. Carmen put an arm around Micah's shoulders.

"We all do," she said.

…..

"Donatello!" Isabella cried from her bedroom. Donny came rushing into the room quickly and opened her door. Isabella was standing there, holding an alarm clock that was going off nonstop. Donny walked over to her and pushed the off button on the clock. Isabella sighed and put it down. "Thanks…" she said, blushing. "What is that thing?"

"It's just an alarm clock, Izzy," Donny said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Oh," Izzy said as she sat on her bed. Donny looked at her then sat next to her. "I'm sorry if I woke you, Donatello."

"You can call me Donny if you want," Donny said. "Now, what's wrong?" Izzy looked up at him and sighed.

"I don't know," she said with a shrug. "I should be really happy, but I can't help but feel guilty. I feel like I failed my sisters."

"Why did you leave your dimension, anyway?" Donny asked, curious and concerned. Isabella bit her lip and looked at Donny.

"My father's a bit… abusive," she said with embarrassment. "Ever since I was little he's told me how much he wishes I wasn't born and how I'm too much of a disgrace to my family name to be considered a Cialis. He's even…well…hit me more times than I care to count." Donny's eyes widened as he saw Isabella's eyes filling with water. He reached out his hand, but hesitated. He bit his lip and touched her shoulder, her soft skin shivering slightly at his cold skin. She stared at him and sniffled a bit, leaning so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

It felt nice for her to be comforted. She was used to a pat on the back or an encouraging statement, but she had never actually been held. Donny put his arm around her and rubbed her back. She was so fragile, it was scary. Donny touched Isabella's hair and then something happened that made him jump in shock. Her hair began to glow. Donny stared at her hair in confusion as Isabella looked at him.

"Sorry," she said. "It does that during pure emotions." Donny's eyebrows raised and he smiled a bit.

"What's the feeling now?" he asked. Isabella smiled and looked down, blushing.

"I'm actually happy for once," she said. She looked at Donny again and smiled, more than she had in awhile.

"Am I interrupting somethin'?" a voice asked from the door. Raphael was standing there, leaning against the door frame with a bottle in his hand. "Donny, it's trainin' time. Say later to ya girlfriend and get movin'." Donny glared and stood, Isabella following him. Raphael smirked and left, heading for the dojo.

"Well," Donny said, "I got to go train for awhile. Do you want to stay in here?" Isabella smiled and shook her head.

"Can I train with you?" she asked, excited. Donny thought for a moment. "Please? I can fight pretty well. Please?" Donny smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said. Isabella's face brightened and the two headed for the dojo.

…..

An hour or two had passed since the turtles and Isabella had been training and Donatello was way past impressed. Izzy wasn't even tired and was sparing with Leonardo.

"You have excellent skill, Leonardo!" Isabella shouted in adrenaline. Leo smirked and continued his movements. Isabella dodged, kicked, blocked, and punched, not letting up for a second. Leonardo was even getting impressed with the girl's skill. She was a highly and rather well-trained ninja.

In his distractions, Leo had forgotten to block a kick from Isabella and he went down once a foot hit his knee. Isabella jumped on top of him and pinned him with her foot on his chest.

"Whoa!" Michelangelo shouted as they all rushed over to her. Isabella put her hand out and helped Leonardo up. Michelangelo grabbed the girl's shoulders and shook her playfully. "You are awesome, Dudette! You are the most ninja-esque ninja ever!" Isabella laughed a bit and looked at Donny, who was smiling softly. She returned his smile, until her eyes slid to Raphael. He was looking at her with his smirk, but that didn't bother her. It was his eyes that made her slightly uncomfortable. They were slightly lidded and darker than his normal color. Isabella looked away and smiled again.

"I'm thirsty," she said as she turned to walk towards the door. Both Donny and Raph took a step forward to follow her. They looked at each other until Raph shrugged and turned away again. Donny walked out and followed Isabella to the kitchen. She was standing at the sink, staring at the faucet with a confused look in her eyes. "How in the world do you work this thing?" Donny chuckled and reached around her, flipping up the water lever and filling her glass. "Thanks. In my dimension we have a little button that lets you choose what you want to drink." She drank her water and when she was done she put her glass down. She looked over at Donny again and smiled. "Can we go outside?" she asked in excitement. "I wanna explore the city." Donny shrugged and chuckled.

"You seem pretty excited," he said.

"Of course I am!" Izzy said. "This is my first time out of my dimension! It's awesome!" Donny smiled broadly at the girl in front of him. She seemed so energetic, much more than she was when they had met a week ago. Donny grabbed her hand and led her back to the dojo.

"Hey, Leo," he said, making the blue-clad turtle look over at him, "Izzy and I are gonna go outside, okay?" Leo shrugged his shoulders.

"It's fine with me," he said. "Just be careful."

"I'm comin' with ya," Raphael said, walking forward. Izzy looked at him and frowned a little. There was something about Raphael that she didn't really like. Donny smiled and nodded.

…..

Isabella was having an absolute blast outside. They were running and jumping over building gaps and it was the most fun thing she'd ever done. She was, however, a little behind Raphael and Donatello. Donny looked back at Izzy and smiled.

"How are you holding up, Izzy?" he called to her. Izzy laughed and continued on.

"This is amazing!" she cried happily. "I've never done this before! It's awesome!" Donny chuckled and Raphael smirked.

The three soon reached a larger building to take a rest and Izzy was still bouncing around. Raph looked at her and crooked his brow.

"Do ya ever get tired?" he asked, exasperated. Izzy looked over at him and chuckled with a smirk.

"Not usually," she said. Raph huffed and took a seat on the side of the building. Donny chuckled and walked over to Izzy.

"How are you not tired or sweating?" he asked curiously. Izzy giggled and looked at him.

"I don't have sweat glands," she said. "It's one of those nice traits in the gene pool. My mother had sweat glands, but Father didn't, so he had the top genetic." Raphael suddenly groaned.

"What's with all the nerd talk all of a sudden?" he asked, making Izzy look over at him with a small glare.

"That's rather rude, Raphael," she said indignantly. Raph looked up at her and smirked.

"How so?" he asked. "I was just askin' a simple question." Izzy crossed her arms and took a step towards Raphael.

"You shouldn't enter a conversation when you don't know what we're talking about," she said. Raphael stood up, returning the girl's glare.

"What makes ya think I don't know?" he asked in a low growl. Donny was watching the two argue and he kept looking for a time to intervene, but there hadn't been one quite yet. "Ya barely know me at all."

"Oh, believe me," Izzy said, narrowing her eyes, "I don't need to know you that much to know that you have no idea what we were saying." Raph walked over to her and ended up nose-to-nose with her. He craned his neck a little, considering how short Isabella was. Izzy stared up at him, glaring right back and not backing down an inch. "You're in my space," she said with a small smirk. Raph's fists clenched, making Donny finally step forward.

"Enough, guys!" he shouted. Izzy looked at him and sighed, stepping away from Raph and moving over to Donny. Raph rolled his eyes and the three began to make their ways back to the lair.

…..

Micah was walking through the palace, just taking a small stroll out of boredom. She soon heard her father's voice coming from the phone room. She walked over and stood next to the door, listening and hearing her father talking to a raspy female voice.

"I need you to do this job for me, 6," he said. The other voice was quick to answer.

"What do you want, Coro?" she asked.

"My youngest daughter, Isabella, has ran off to another dimension and I want her back," Coro said. "I know you of all people can do it."

"What's in it for me?"

"Name your price."

"You know exactly what I want," the voice said. "I want the medallion." Coro groaned and glared.

"Fine," he said. "I'll give it to you. Just bring my daughter back. Dead or alive, I don't care." The other voice soon evaporated and Micah ran through the palace to her sisters' room.

"Carmen! Nini!" she shouted when she got there. The girls looked up at her. "It's father!"

"What's wrong?!" Nini shouted, getting up from her bed. Carmen stood from her chair and walked over to the girl. "Is he alright?"

"He's sending 6 after Izzy! I heard him talking to her!" Carmen's eyes widened.

"He wouldn't do something like that," she said. "6 could kill Izzy."

"He told 6 to bring Izzy back dead or alive," Micah said. "I'm telling the truth." Nini and Carmen exchanged glances and Nini nodded.

"If Micah's saying it, it must be true," she said softly.

"What should we do?" Carmen asked. Nini sighed.

"We need to go get her," she said quietly.

"She would never come back, even if we asked her to," Carmen said.

"We have no choice," Nini said in annoyance. "It's better we do it than 6."

"Okay then," Micah said. "We'll go tomorrow."

**Well, there's chapter three! Hope you liked and I will have chapter 4 up soon!**


End file.
